No Logic In this
by Preddlebunny
Summary: A girl is pulled from her home by Q and turned into a vulcan.. CHAOS! and this is all Q's doing! Will she have to adjust to life aboard a supposed fictional starship, what will happen? oc/Data maybi ...Q'ness as well!


One ridiculously quiet California night I, Laura Johnson, a nineteen year old simple and plain teenager, sat on my bed, face buried into a ten pound calculus book. "guhhhh" I grumbled and threw the over sized book across the room "I hate math with a burning passion". Despite the fact that an important exam was to take place tomorrow morning I decided to watch tv instead. "Hmm I know" I snapped my fingers and scrambled through the shelves on my nightstand until I pulled out a rather worn and old looking CD case that had the words 'Star Trek The Next Generation season 1' .

A slow smile spread across my face, it was nothing like watching classic Star Trek on a Sunday night of course my mom was to blame for me getting hooked on them. Before I turned to insert it in the DvD player, a face in the window caught my attention. "what the?" I rapidly did a double take and found that the face was gone. "That was odd" but I dismissed the matter quickly, weird neighbors weren't that uncommon in California.

After pressing play I settled comfortably on my bed and waited for the movie to load. It was one of my favorite episodes, the one where Q lost his powers and was trying to sway Picard to let him stay on the Enterprise. About thirty minutes into the movie my eyelids were beginning to feel droopy.

"Terrible form of entertainment I must say"

"WAHHH!!!" I flopped off the bed when the unknown voice spoke next to me.

Then I heard him or whoever it was tsk "well I didn't quite think it was THAT awful but in this century I just might consider that limit" whoever it was sounded awfully familiar.

"Who the hel-" I paused after regaining myself and looking him in the face. It was the same face that was on the Television screen right now and he was sitting cross-legged on my bed "h-how, who, w-what" The 'Q' stood up with a amused smirk on his face and held out his arms "yes Laura it's me Q" then he cocked his head to the side "how come you look so surprised" that signature grin of his confirmed it was him. Oh no, I thought, I must be going crazy it's probably just a look alike whom has decided to play a trick on me but how did he get in my room without me noticing?

My attention was diverted when my mom practically tore down the door. The strawberry blonde middle aged woman looked like she had seen a ghost or maybe it was just how she looked if someone woke her up after bed time "what what's happening! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Paranoid much?

"It was Q he-!" I quickly turned around and no one was there. I knew I wasn't crazy, he was here and I even saw him in the window before the man decided to scare the living shit out of me.

My mom blinked twice "Q what Laura?!"

"It was Q!" I again gestured in the direction he used to be "from Star Trek he was here , he was at my window then he was in my room!" brown eyes darted around frantically for the mystery man.

The older woman let out an exasperated groan and facepalmed "Jesus you scared me half to death for a dream?"

I paused my attempt at finding him and turned to face her with the most serious expression that it almost seemed to surprise even my own mom "look mom I know I've come up with some pretty wild stuff but I know for a FACT that the Q guy was here" she still looked at me like some freak but I ignored it and went to search in my closet to see if the man or whatever he was, was hiding from me.

I rolled my eyes when I heard my mom sigh behind me "Laura you either had a dream or you're watching too much star trek" she walked over to my television and turned it off then gestured toward the rumpled up bed "go to sleep, you have an exam tomorrow" like I needed to be reminded.

With one final look around I did as I was told and got back in bed. She was probably right I was becoming delusional hey, wasn't it her fault in the first place that I'm watching the damn things sheesh! God I need to really get out or find a new fandom. Mom flicked off the light and closed my door. I looked over at my clock it was precisely 10:11 and the red glare from the numbers were giving me a split headache so I rolled to face the wall only to find a familiar mug only a centimeter from my face, next to me in the bed.

"Well she's a fascinating humanoid isn't she?" the male mocked before I literally jumped out of bed and ran to flip on the light but when I turned back around he was gone again. Now I knew I wasn't crazy.

Behind me I felt someone appear "I have to say this room is quite prehistoric if you ask me"

"Yahhh!" I jumped away too keep a good distance between us. Yep it was defiantly Q that smug and obnoxious expression of his clearly indicated it for me. Of all the things I had wrote in fanfictions about encounters with anyone from star trek I couldn't think of anything to say I could only babble "I uh h-how, w-what?"

Q rolled his eyes and sighed in a henpeck manner "you humans are all the same, although your reaction I have to admit is quite amusing".

"uh uh I-I" I rubbed my eyes to see if I had been dreaming. How is this possible? This character is just a actor, not real but how can he pop up in places like that? He has to be real?

Q didn't seem interested in my mindless stuttering only snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a Star Trek DVD case appeared in his hands "hmm interesting" he flipped it over and back to the front again "why am I not on the cover?" he was obviously pretending to be offended "Do they not think I'm important?"

I blinked, finally regaining my motor controls "are you THE Q? Like the guy from the episodes?" I pointed to the case he was holding.

He rolled his eyes again and he was already starting to piss me off by repeating that gesture "no I'm a Tarkasian slug , of course I'm Q!" with a snap of his fingers I was suddenly at a softball field and I looked around and gasped when I saw myself and my team getting ready for the next inning. The big green field I remembered looked as if I could reach out and touch it, even the chanting teams were there along with my dad, penny, my brother and sister. The sudden change of lighting took a moment for me to get used too but that was definitely me.

"T-this was last year" I whispered and touched underneath my eye "when I got the-" suddenly a metal crack rung throughout the air that sounded like the hard contact between bat and ball and I suddenly remembered what was about to happen. The next thing I saw was my own self clutching my eyes and crying in pain, I couldn't help but wince it was just as bad ten feet away.

"ouch" Q stated behind me but he was dressed in my coach's outfit "I'm afraid you'll have to sit the bench for that one" his eyes moved from the other injured me and back to the actual me "you were never any good at this…sport..were you" no sympathy what so ever was detected in his voice only sarcasm and mockery.

I cocked my hips at him "no I wasn't thanks for pointing that out, can we please get away from here" with a devious smile, that made chills go up my spine, he snapped his fingers again "okay how about here it seems.." he made slight waving gestures as if he was looking for the right word "..tranquil.."

I was suddenly at a huge lake that stretched out for miles, the mountains in the background contrasted perfectly off the water's surface, the mosquitoes dance and buzzed around the shore completely ignorant of their presence and sitting alongside a peer was two people I knew to be me and my now deceased grandfather. I looked at the other me, I was about eleven years old then and my braided piggy tails were no longer than my shoulders and that snaggle tooth smile I used to have would have made me giggle of the memory of fixing those if my grandfather hadn't of been there. He had died when I was only twelve years old, just a year from now and this was the last time I would have seen him.

"what a lovely memory don't you think?" I felt someone whisper into my neck and if it were anyone else I would have back handed him all the way to the gamma quadrant but my eyes were transfixed onto the scene, my grandpa was giving me the lecture that changed my life. I spent years grieving his death but now it all seemed so …happy? My old me started giggling very spontaneously and I remembered that most of my friends then thought it to be annoying, the way I laughed.

"You were such a chirpy child weren't you" I turned and Q was staring at the former me with only half interest and half vexation. The wind blew my unruly brown hair across my face as I ignored him and stared and the two beings with sadness yet elation. It had given me the feeling that my grandfather was still alive in a sense.

"Well I guess I should take you back to your room" he stated in his usual bored manner.

"What!" a pair of brown eyes widened before he was about to snap his fingers "wait, no!"

Q stopped in mid snap then a rather surprised look emanated from him and he began to circle me like he was studying some new pet "no?" Q cocked his head to the side "you're the first person to ever say no when I offered to take them back to their time". I suddenly remembered all the times he had pestered Captain Picard, Janeway and Sisko and every one of them never really appreciated what he did although I wouldn't either.

I followed his gaze and turned around "I- uh I don't mind being here" I stated hesitantly my eyes flickering to the surrounding area.

Q still stared at me like some lost child "but this is the last moment you had with your grandfather" he put two hands on my shoulders and turned me around to the scene "the last time you saw him, unless you consider in a casket that is" he released me and walked in my line of sight with utter interest "and you're telling me you don't want to leave. I thought you humanoids didn't like seeing the dead?"

I shrugged in a sense he was right but also incorrect "he doesn't look dead to me".

A slow and devilish smile spread from ear to ear on the supernatural being and the last thing that he said before my mind went completely blank was "very interesting".

"Captain?" Worf got the attention of the shorter bald man dressed in red and black, whilst his face twisted into a series of confused expressions. They had been scanning an asteroid belt that was newly discovered inside the gamma quadrant for scientific research and Lieutenant Commander Worf had come across something quite odd during a long range sensor scan.

Riker, known as number one stood up and looked at Lieutenant Worf "what is it ?"

T

he Klingon pressed a few more buttons to make sure he hadn't been mistaken "I am detecting a small life sign on one of the larger asteroids?" he watched the scanner on his console go back and forth and still that small dot was still there and organic data appeared up on the side that clearly showed there was something alive on the asteroid.

"A life sign on an asteroid?" Picard turned to Riker "how is that possible? A computer malfunction?"

"That is not possible sir" Data turned from his post "We have already ran two level one diagnostics from our last encounter with a computer virus" his facial expressions, as usual, nothing but stone as he turned back to his consoles yet you could tell under that android shield Data was quite confused "there is nothing wrong with our scanners".

"Whatever it is captain" the Klingon shifted his lower jaw "it appears to be contained in some sort of bio generating force field" he highlighted the area the life sign was contained in and narrowed in on the spot, yep there was definitely something alive on one of the asteroids "and it's humanoid".

That seemed to change everything for Picard. Finding a life sign in rather unconventional areas wasn't uncommon it would usually be something as a simple alien algae or entity but to find a humanoid on a random asteroid wasn't something that happened every day aboard the Enterprise "Data are there any ships in the area?".

The android processed the request and rapidly started pressing buttons "no Captain, short or long range sensors are not picking up any ships in the area, but sir" Data turned around in his seat again "if my assumption is correct that force field will collapse in approximately five minutes and forty two seconds".

Both Riker and Picard looked expectantly at Deanna whom stood up and walked closer to the screen "I am sensing something" then with a panic stricken expression she jerked back around to meet the face of the captain "but it's very faint whoever is down there is in trouble"

Jean luc tapped his com badge "Captian Picard to transporter room three".

"_O'Brien here sir" _

"O'Brien, Commander Data is going to send you transporter coordinates" Data took the hint and started flickering his fingers across the panel "can you get a transporter lock on them?"

"_No sirI cannot beam the person directly but the targeting scanner is picking up one area we can transport someone too only ten feet from the life sign, if we can get someone to beam down there and get that person back to the transport area I'll be able to beam them back up"._

"Sir!" and ensign called out from the left side of the captains chair "that asteroid is on a collision course with a smaller asteroid approximately thirteen kilometers in diameter about three minutes and thirty two seconds till impact"

"Captain" Data stood up "I can beam down there safely because I have no need to breath oxygen and beam back up"

Picard nodded and sat up straight in his command chair "make it so Data, be sure to get out of there before the collision ,you have three minutes!".

When Data reappeared in a small cave on the asteroid he whipped out his tricorder in a practiced manner and instantly started scanning the vicinity, the cave walls around him were dark and dry no signs of air or organic material. Now an android never questioned the orders of his captain or the reason of his mission but even an emotionless robot could tell he even sensed some confusion coming from himself. Why would someone or at least just one person be doing on a random asteroid in the Gamma quadrant?

"Commander can you read me?" Picard's scattered voice sounded through the communicator

"Yes sir I am getting the readings from the life signs, moving to intercept" Data moved through the narrow passages without difficulty, carefully stepping over any crevices or obstacles that any human might have not been able to do with ease.

"Alright Commander Data you have two minutes before the collision be sure to get out of there in time, keep me informed"

He hurriedly walked forward constantly scanning, that one dot remained to indicate the life form was only ten feet ahead. The rocks as he kept on going were getting steeper and harder to pass but he was getting closer to his target. Then his tricorder bleeped constantly and ahead he saw a cavern opening and someone on the floor in the middle, from a distance it did look humanoid until he got closer and realized what she really was. He checked for life signs and saw that she was actually breathing, her chest moved up and down as if she was in a steady dream. Questions and concerns entered his mind as he continued to scan her. She was pretty young around the age of early adulthood but from her race he couldn't really tell for sure. Under his feet the ground started to shake while small pebbles and stones distilled from the cavern ceiling.

"_Picard to Data the gravity between the two asteroids is causing them to become unstable you need to get out of there!"_

Data clicked back on his combadge after tucking away his tricorder "sir I have found the humanoid and she appears to be alive though the bio field is going to collapse in a matter of seconds. When I take her out of the force field she will have approximately fourteen seconds before temporary damage will start to take place, I will not make it in time please have a doctor ready when we return she might suffer some internal injuries" with little trouble he managed to pick her up and sling her unconscious form over his shoulder, one of many attributes to being an android is the fact that he was ten times stronger than the average human.

"_Data you have thirty seconds to get back here until collision. What species is the humanoid Commander?" _Picard didn't want to take any chances incase this wasn't some sort of trap, many years of near death experiences taught him better.

Data took a moment to confirm identification "she's Vulcan Captain"

"Hand me a synaptic stimulator" Beverly ordered the nurse next to her "her nervous system is going into shock". Around the table Picard and Commander Data stood a respective distance so the doctor could do her work. If anyone knew that Crusher hated it when people were in her way when she was in her life saving mode it was Picard and Data. Tension was in the air along with confusion as the two watched the form on the table barely tiptoeing on the border between life and death.

"10 cc's of lectrozine" she held out her hand while the nurse quickly put the drug in the hypospray before the doctor injected it into the artery into her neck. The monitors above the bed started beeping rapidly as the vulcan girls eyes started to flutter under her eyelids "give me one charge" Beverly ordered as the nurse pressed a button on a machine. The young female on the bed twitches as a pulse was sent through her body.

"Again!"

She repeated the process but this time it appeared to work as the pulses on the monitor began to pick up it's natural speed and the Vulcan girls face seemed to calm from all the synaptic shocks. All of them except Data took a sigh of relief as Beverly wiped a drop of sweat from her brow and allowed herself a smile of victory.

"Her nervous system is returning to normal" Doctor Crusher waved a Medical tricorder over her body as her own eyes scanned the readings "cardio activity as well, I think she'll be just fine". Nurse Leah removed the synaptic stimulators.

"How long until were able to speak to her, doctor?" Picard asked trying to take this in all at once.

"I'll have to give her a sedative to keep her asleep, her blood lost a lot of it's oxygen while being in the vacuum, she needs to rest while her blood is re supplying itself so" she closed her tricorder and laid it down while pulling a curtain over the Vulcan girls body "A day at least captain".

"Alright" Picard nodded "have all the senior officers meet me in my ready room"

"What is a Vulcan doing in this sector of the Gamma quadrant or even on an asteroid?!" Worf exclaimed after the captain had briefed the rest of his senior staff on the situation at hand.

"I don't know Mr. Worf it's what I intend to find out when she regains conciousness" he swiveled his chair around to meet Beverly "is there any chance that she might have had reconstructive surgery or physically altered in any way?"

The doctor shook her head, golden red hair bouncing across her engrossed face "no there is no indication of any type of surgery I even ran a blood scan it says she's vulcan"

The room was quiet for many moments as the captain rubbed his head in thought and everyone else seemed to be in their own world about the situation.

"Well should we contact the Vulcan government?" Riker spoke up breaking the chain of unerving silence "maybe they'll know who she is, since there are Vulcan science vessels in the Gamma quadrant they may have just simply had a transporter accident".

"It would be absurd to assume that they 'accidentaly' transported a bio generative force field down there too unless someone wanted to kill her though I can't see a reason why someone would do such a thing" Deanna stated.

"If I may Commander" Data inquired while leaning forward against the table "if my analogy of her physical appearance is correct she may appear Vulcan but I would not say she belongs on any of the nearby Vulcan ships this is simply because she is not wearing a uniform similar to that of Vulcan militia".

Picard rolled the thought over in his head "but even that analogy doesn't entirely rule out the possibility as odd as this seems we will have to wait until she wakes up and there we might find some answers, dismissed".

Deanna stayed for a moment while everyone else left the room. Something was troubling her, something she discovered while on the bridge when Data was retrieving the girl. She sensed emotion in the female, emotion in a Vulcan?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ( Back to first POV) OXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I felt like I had been sucked dry of all my energy and of all motor control as well but then I found I was able to roll my head around my shoulders but the pain was excruciating when I did so. I could have swore I had a strange dream about Q but I new that was no dream the moment he started transporting me places. I've had dreams about Star Trek before and I definitely knew the difference between reality and fiction. "Urrgghh" I groaned and managed to lift my hands to my throbbing forehead, for some reason my face felt really tight like someone had just given me a gallons worth of Botox. The images were still there , the one of my grandpa and me sitting on the peer with our fishing poles. My laugher, I could hear it.

"Crusher to Picard" a cool and kind female voice stated somewhere beside me, then I winced when I felt a weird sensation jolt under my skin and the distinct sound of a hypospray. I was such a geek I even knew what a hypospray sounded like, remind me to kill my own mother for converting me.

"Our Vulcan guest is waking up" she continued. Who is she calling a Vulcan? My eyes squinted at the light as I attempted to open them then my mouth gaped open slightly when Bevery Crushers face came into view.

"_I'm on my way"_ Picards voice returned through the communication device on the woman's blue outfit.

"don't worry you're safe here" she assured while putting a hand on my wrist.

I took a few deep breaths to get the oxygen flowing to my brain. The only thing I could think of was that Q had taken me out of my universe and onto the Enterprise, yay basically every girls dream right? But I was totally freaked out.

"Wha- Who" I sat up quickly but felt a tingling wave cascade up my body and blind my vision with black specks until the hands of the doctor forced me to lay down again.

"Don't get up so quickly your still a little disoriented from the lack of oxygen" she started running one of those tricorders over me "just take deep breaths".

I watched her closely with both eyes as I laid stiff as a board. Maybe Q was just playing with my mind and this was one of his little fantasy trips he always had with Picard but would if it wasn't? "umm am I on the enterprise?"

Beverly rose two eyebrows at me with surprise as she snapped her tricorder shut "why, yes you are how did you know?"

"A lucky guess" I shrugged and looked around, it was definitely the sick bay on the Enterprise. Even the unrecognized nurses were busy working on their own stuff in the background. I wonder what the bridge looks like or even the rest of the ship.

"Vulcan physiology is very complicated so unfortunately our medicines might make you a little off balance but when it flushes out of your system you should be fine" Beverly started waving her medical tricorder over me again.

I stared at her like a complete idiot "who are you calling Vulcan?" I questioned with slight irritation which was unintentional. I might be a lot of things but I knew for certain I was human.

Beverly knitted her eyebrows together at me "you're Vulcan…you didn't know that?" she started passing the scanner over my head a few times "no sign of a concussion or induced brain activity".

"I'm not crazy" I pushed her hand away "and I'm not a Vulcan I'm human" then just to be certain of myself I started feeling my face then after a few seconds a completely horrified scowl emanated from me "oh my go-" I traced my fingers along my eyebrows which curved farther up than usual and then my hands flew to my ears, no wonder my face felt skin tight, they were pointed just like a Vulcan. That damn Q did this too me. "No way this is not happening" I whispered and started shaking my head in denial "I-I'm human"

Beverly was about to say something when the doors to sickbay slid open and in walked four people. One she knew instantly as Captain Jean Luc Picard and the others took a little thought since she wasn't that familiar with 'The Next Generation' season but she did know Picard because he was one of her favorite captains of all the star treks.. Data, Deanna and Riker were among him and all wore their totally fake friendly smiles where underneath lay suspicion and questions. Who wouldn't blame them?

"Ah It's good to see you awake" the captain boasted, his kind eyes not really giving any sign of distrust which was strange " This is Commander Riker, Deanna Troi and Commander Data, might I ask what your name is?"

I studied all of them for a moment and could barely take in the fact that four or including the doctor five of the most famous trekkie actors were standing right before me and the sad thing is the part where I start to babble. If I was in any other situation I wouldn't believe this for a moment but from what I've seen when Q started popping me into places and different times I could believe in Santa about now "Uhh-I-m-my name is Laura" I practically stuttered while I swung my legs over the side of the so called bed, of course Beverly was there to help me which was good because right now I felt stoned a million times over.

Every single one of them even the background nurses were looking me like I had two heads sticking out my ass "what?!" I questioned sternly I've had enough of being looked at like I was mentally unstable "what'd I say?"

"It's nothing you said" finally Commander Riker spoke up with a slightly less kind attitude than the Captain. I never personally liked this man, mainly because I think he suffered from a eye twitching disease "but you show an awful lot of emotion for a Vulcan"

I scrunched up my lips to one side of my face while staring him directly in the eye "Well Mr. Commander that's because I'm not a Vulcan in fact believe it or not I'm a human" I stated matter-of-factly.

Riker looked at his Captain while the rest of them even the android stared at me in that way that I was beginning to hate so much. Silently I growled to myself and rolled my eyes, first contact with Enterprise crew went completely different in my head.

"I am sorry to say this Laura" Data finally spoke which caught my attention "but your physiology is directly identical to that of a Vulcan our data says you are in fact a Vulcan. We had found you inside a bio generative field on an asteroid" I always like Data, even found him somewhat cute which is nothing new amongst fan girls of Star Trek. My first impression of him could have gone much better.

"Well _my_ data and memory says I am a human" I crossed my arms defiantly and muttered things unintelligible to myself until his last few words finally processed "wait! Did you just say you found me on and asteroid?"

"Yes" Picard stated and they all nodded in unison.

"Oh god Q put me on a friggen asteroid, what the hell!!" I shrieked "Oh when I find him I'm gonna castrate him and-" oh god my head was feeling dizzy again

Beverly's hand on my arm stopped me in mid sentence "please don't over exert yourself, you're still disoriented"

"Wait" they all seemed to snap back from another dimension "did you just say Q put you on that asteroid?" Picard questioned with utter distaste. Something told me he really wasn't happy about that which didn't surprise me at all.

"Ugh yea he showed up in my room during an episode of…errr a show and started popping me to places in my memory then he said I 'interest' him and everything is blank from there!"

They all seemed to roll their eyes in unison even the doctor "alright" Picard started rubbing his head in frustration "we have had dealings with him before, any idea why he would have turned you into a Vulcan? It doesn't seem very… characteristic of him."

I shook my head, dirty brown hair rustling against my cheeks "have no idea why he'd do this"

"Captain" Dianna caught Jean's attention by stepping forward a bit "I am definitely sensing some confusion from her she isn't lying" the woman's kind eyes laid on me for a second as she probed my emotions making me feel completely naked.

"Alright" Picard sighed "until we get this thing solved I don't' want anyone else to know about this, not even Central Command is that clear?" he looked around his Senior crew until they all agreed then he turned back to me "we don't want to plague them with such trivial matters" he smiled again at me "you're welcome to stay aboard this ship, in one of our spare quarters if you wish and if you see Q be sure to try and get answers but our previous encounters with him might suggest he's trying to play a game with you, he always did with us".

"Trust me captain" I stated very seriously "I don't like games"


End file.
